itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mad episodes on Boomerang
This is a list of MAD episodes in the order of which they were aired on Boomerang. '[[Season 5|'SEASON FIVE']]: October 27, 2017 - April 20, 2018' *'Episode 1 (104)': [[Donkeywatch / Wonder Wabbit|'Donkeywatch / Wonder Wabbit']] (Parody of Baywatch and Donkey from Shrek, Wonder Woman and Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes) - October 27, 2017 *'Episode 2 (105)': [[The Barnyardigans / Zombey & Fiends|'The Barnyardigans / Zombey & Fiends: Dino of the Dead']] (Parody of Back at the Barnyard and The Backyardigans, Barney & Friends and Dawn of the Dead) - November 3, 2017 *'Episode 3 (106)': [[Scott Pilgrim vs. the Amazing World of Gumball / The Buzz Supremacy|'Scott Pilgrim vs. the Amazing World of Gumball / The Buzz Supremacy']] (Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. The World and The Amazing World of Gumball, The Bourne Supremacy and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story) - November 10, 2017 *'Episode 4 (107)': [[KFC Undercover / SpaceCamp Lazlo|'KFC Undercover / SpaceCamp Lazlo']] (Parody of K.C. Undercover, SpaceCamp and Camp Lazlo) - November 17, 2017 *'Episode 5 (108)': [[The Turkey Boys / Pest Freinds Whenever|'The Turkey Boys / Pest Freinds Whenever']] (Parody of The Jerky Boys: The Movie, Disney Channel's Best Freinds Whenever and the title character from Atom Ant) - November 24, 2017 *'Episode 6 (109)': [[Attack on Teen Titans / Avaturd: The Last Airblander|'Attack on Teen Titans / Avaturd: The Last Airblander']] (Parody of Teen Titans and Attack on Titan, Avatar: The Last Airbender) - December 1, 2017 * Episode 7 (110): [[McDuck, USA / Talladega Nights at the Museum|'McDuck, USA / Talladega Nights at the Museum']] (Parody of McFarland, USA and Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes, Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb) - December 8, 2017 * Episode 8 (111): [[Patrick and Morty / D'ohscendents|'Patrick and Morty / D'ohscendents']] (Parody of Rick and Morty and Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants, Descendants 2 and Homer Simpson from The Simpsons) - December 15, 2017 * Episode 9 (112): [[Grinch Perfect / Bella and the 2 Stupid Dogs|'Grinch Perfect / Bella and the 2 Stupid Dogs']] (Parody of Pitch Perfect 3 and the Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Bella and the Bulldogs and 2 Stupid Dogs - December 22, 2017 * Episode 10 (113): [[Arvengers / Bad Uncle Grandpa|'Arvengers / Bad Uncle Grandpa']] (Parody of Arthur and Avengers: Age of Ultron, Bad Grandpa and Uncle Grandpa) - December 29, 2017 * Episode 11 (114): [[Junk'd / Supermanimal Crackers|'Junk'd / Supermanimal Crackers']] (Parody of Bunk'd and Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street, Animal Crackers and DC Comics' Superman) - January 5, 2018 * Episode 12 (115): [[South Parknado / The Lyin' Around Guard|'South Parknado / The Lyin' Around Guard']] (Parody of South Park and Sharknado, The Lion Guard and the title character from Garfield) - January 12, 2018 * Episode 25 (128): [[Please Do Not Feed the Spring Breakers / Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much N'everything|'Please Do Not Feed the Spring Breakers / Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much N'everything']] (Parody of Spring Breakers: The Second Coming and Yogi from Yogi Bear, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) - April 13, 2018